Bleach: Seireitei Reborn
by crimson2432
Summary: Two Shinigami named Saiko and Terekineshisu have killed every Shinigami in the Seireitei for their own mischievous game. A few Shinigami escaped. 1200 years later they rebuilt. 800 years after that is where this story takes place. Please Read and Rate!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but all characters used in this Fan Fiction are created by me.

**Warning: **For everyone about to read the Prologue, stop. The Prologue is simply giving explanations about Shinigami and the releases so that the people who read this Fan Fiction, but doesn't know too much about Bleach won't be too confused. So I hope you enjoy when the first chapter comes out. J

**Bleach: Seireitei Reborn**

_Prologue: _

Shinigami are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and psychopomps who all share similar supernatural powers. They are souls with a high level of innate Spiritual Energy, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of the Soul Society. Like all spirits, they cannot be detected by normal humans. Shinigami also use their Zanpakutō as well as magic known as Kidō to fight their archenemies, the Hollows. Shinigami are souls that have supernatural powers. As such, their bodies are composed of Spiritrons, which are spirit particles, instead of atoms. This means that just like most other types of spirits, they can only be seen by other spiritually aware entities, which excludes most humans. Nevertheless, they are quite capable of influencing their environment. Shinigami are the personification of death. Their job is to send spirits to the Soul Society in order to maintain a balance of souls between it and the material world, and to exorcise evil spirits.

They all have katana known as Zanpakutō, though not all of them carry them. Additionally, they can be injured and die like regular humans, though it takes considerably greater injuries for the latter to occur than it would in regular humans. Additionally, unlike humans, they do not have to eat anything to sustain themselves. Shinigami and other spiritual beings only become hungry when they used too much Spiritual Energy within a short amount of time. The most prominent supernatural power possessed by a Shinigami is their Zanpakutō, a supernatural sword generated from the Shinigami's soul. Shinigami also naturally give off Spiritual Energy, which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a Shinigami. A Zanpakutō is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade. Shinigami operations are based out of the Soul Society, where departed human souls reside. Travel between the and Soul Society is extremely limited and monitored, but some Shinigami are stationed in the human world to carry out their duties and therefore must often travel between the two. In addition, it is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the human world longer than a certain time limit as this is viewed as living a second life. It is also implied that Shinigami receive salaries, like workers in the real world. The duties of a Shinigami are a simple concept.

They include leading Pluses, which are ghosts, to Soul Society in a practice called Soul Burial, also known as konsō(Soul Burial is performed by using the hilt of the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, tapping the soul on the head and transporting them to the afterlife), and the cleansing of Hollows, which are evil spirits. They are also responsible for governing the flow of spirits between the human world and Soul Society. The majority of training for individuals(that is, souls residing in the Soul Society) wanting to become Shinigami is done through the Shinigami Academy. It is a six-year academy, during which time its students learn how to use their Spiritual Energy properly, fight Hollows, and perform Soul Burials. While the exact date and details of its foundation are not specified, the academy seems to have been founded by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai about 5000 years before this Story's storyline. The cleansing of Hollows is very dangerous task, as most Hollows are no more than mindless monsters thirsty for devouring more and more souls, be it a Plus, a Human soul still in its body, or a Shinigami. Moreover, Hollows who have some of their human consciousness remaining are even more dangerous, as they can be swift, strong and cunning adversaries, utilizing various tricks to avoid purification and catch their prey. The cleansing of Hollows is very dangerous task, as most Hollows are no more than mindless monsters thirsty for devouring more and more souls, be it a Plus, a Human soul still in its body, or a Shinigami. Moreover, Hollows who have some of their human consciousness remaining are even more dangerous, as they can be swift, strong and cunning adversaries, utilizing various tricks to avoid purification and catch their prey. Taking these facts into consideration, Shinigami have to be highly trained in defending themselves and other spirits from being devoured, while being able to land a critical strike on the Hollow itself with their Zanpakutō. Shinigami have four skills utilized in combat: Kidō, hand-to-hand combat, Hohō, and Zanjutsu, all of which require the controlled usage of a varying amount of Spirit Energy.

Kidō are a type of sorcery used by Shinigami. They can be used for various purposes, such as healing, attacking, and restraining. Healing seems to be a more general skill, while attacking and binding require an incantation to be recited beforehand. Demon arts spells are divided into two major groups: destructive spells, used for direct attack, and binding spells, which are spells that restrain someone or have other effects. These forms of demon arts spells are performed by calling out a complicated and often long-winded incantation followed by the name of the spell, which causes an effect once the name has been recited. Lesser versions of the spells can be used by calling out the name alone, but their effectiveness is reduced when used in such a fashion. Hand-to-hand combat is not elaborated upon by the majority of Shinigami. The Onmitsukidō troops, however, are known to be well-trained in this field. Hohō, which is agility, like hand-to-hand combat, is not elaborated upon by every Shinigami. Shunpo, a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow, is implied to be part of this category, and most Shinigami are able to perform it to some degree. Another skill, though not necessarily related, is the ability of some Shinigami to walk on air using spiritual power. By collecting and solidifying spiritual particles beneath their feet, Shinigami can gain traction on thin air to either freely move about or to stop themselves from falling. Zanjutsu, which literally means cutting technique, is the most used form of combat among Shinigami, since their Zanpakutō is the most effective way of dispatching any given opponent. As the name suggests, it involves using a Zanpakutō and its various special abilities to attack an opponent. In addition to its basic form, each Zanpakutō has two enhanced forms: Shikai, which is initial release and Bankai, which is final release. These two releases change the form of the Zanpakutō and unlock the potential of the katana and its user.

Each Zanpakutō is a manifestation of its owner's soul, and has a unique name which is required for a shinigami to learn in order to use Shikai and Bankai. As such each Zanpakutō has unique abilities that match their owner's characteristics and personality, and their names usually hint to what these powers may be. A Zanpakutō spirit is part of its owner's soul, and often share the same personality traits. At the same time, they are also independent, and thus can be considered a Shinigami's partner in battle. Because they are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakutō cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if broken. As a Shinigami gains power, their Zanpakutō can change form by allowing the inner being to manifest itself to a greater degree in the outside world. The sword and the inner being are synonymous to each other. No matter what form (or size) a Zanpakutō takes, it is always virtually effortless for its owner to wield because it is a part of its owner's soul. On the other hand, it is much more difficult for a Shinigami to wield a Zanpakutō that is not their own. Most Zanpakutō look like regular katana, with slight variations between them as one would expect between different swords. Each Zanpakutō has the power to send pluses to the afterlife, purify Hollows, and transform the Zanpakutō itself into more elaborate and powerful forms. Not all Shinigami can hear the name of their Zanpakutō and thus can not achieve the higher tiers of power.

Depending upon the Shinigami's ability to communicate with and control their Zanpakutō's spirit, a Zanpakutō can manifest itself in two additional forms and revert to a sealed state. These two forms, known as Shikai and Bankai, are akin to "upgrades" for the Zanpakutō, giving it abilities far beyond that of its simple use as a sword. Shinigami usually carry their Zanpakutō in the sealed state and activate the released forms as necessary.

The Shikai is the second form or first "upgraded" available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, as the living spirit of the Zanpakutō already has its own name. Therefore, the Shinigami must be able to communicate with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world. Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakutō, and it appears to be a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, as most seated officers and presumably all Lieutenants are capable of Shikai. After first learning the Zanpakutō's name, the Shikai can be performed at will simply by speaking a command followed by the Zanpakutō's name. The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakutō's signature ability, or hint at the nature of its spirit. This step may be bypassed by expert Shinigami who have learned how to use their Bankai. Once the Shikai is activated, the Zanpakutō will change form to access whatever special abilities it is capable of. They usually remain in the form of a sword, but the type of sword differs radically among various Zanpakutō. The special abilities of the Zanpakutō, like the Zanpakutō itself, have specific names that usually must be announced to fully activate the effect. Knowing the name of an attack and not knowing it makes a difference in the amount of power that attack has.

The Bankai is the third and final form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve it, one must be able to materialize their Zanpakutō's spirit in the real world and subjugate it, giving the Shinigami full reign over the Zanpakutō's power. The power of Bankai typically increases a Shinigami's power by a factor of ten. Because such an act usually takes hundreds of years of combat experience to achieve, it is rare amongst Shinigami and almost exclusively limited to the thirteen Shinigami Captains in the Gotei 13. Even with this, several years of special training are needed to achieve Bankai, plus the experience needed to master it. After a Shinigami is able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō's spirit, the Zanpakutō can assume its final and most powerful form. Unlike the Shikai, there is no command phrase to activate Bankai, though the user will usually say "Bankai" beforehand. A Zanpakutō's Bankai is often a manifestation of the spirit itself, usually creating a massive creature or a powerful effect to aid the user in battle. The Bankai itself will receive a different name in addition to the ordinary Zanpakutō. Certain Shinigami also change with their Zanpakutō, gaining clothing similar to what their Zanpakutō's spirit form looks like. Most Zanpakutō will also gain additional special abilities, or a more enhanced version of the usual one. Like with the Shikai, most of these abilities have an associated name. Maintaining the Bankai is taxing for the wielder, and it is difficult to maintain it for long periods of time for most Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 1: A Look into the Past PART l

This part of the story takes place right after Rukia becomes an official Shinigami. She hasn't left for the real world; Aizen, Gin, and Tosen haven't left yet. This Fan Fiction takes place 2000 years after the events happening in these two or three chapters.

**Bleach: Seireitei Reborn**

**Chapter 1: A Look into the Past: ****Saiko****'s Insanity Part l **

"Everyone! Pay attention!" Yelled Captain-Commander Yamamoto. They were in the Conference room for the Captain's. All 13 Captains were present, this included:

**First Squad Captain-Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai  
**

**Second Squad Captain Soifon**

**Third Squad Captain Gin Ichimaru**

**Forth Squad Captain Retsu Unohana**

**Fifth Squad Captain Sōsuke Aizen**

**Sixth Squad Captain Byakuya Kuckiki**

**Seventh Squad Captain Sajin Komamura**

**Eighth Squad Captain Shunsui Kyōraku**

**Ninth Squad Captain Kaname Tōsen**

**Tenth Squad CaptainTōshirō Hitsugaya**

**Eleventh Squad Captain Kenpachi Zaraki**

**Twelfth Squad Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

**Thirteenth Squad Captain Jūshirō Ukitake**

"A Ryoka by the name of Terekineshisu is here for reasons unknown. In fact, not much is known about this intruder at all. He had entered himself through the barrier made by the Sekkiseki and to our knowledge he is by himself. He may be posing as a regular Shinigami, so we need you all to gather all of your Squads and check them individually, afterward keep them in their barracks. All Captain and Vice-Captains must go in search of our intruder. Since he came alone through the barrier, we at least know he has a massive amount of Spiritual Power. So go!"

All the Captains began to exit and head toward their Squad barracks. They would obviously need help to check all of their subordinates but that was not an issue at all. They would have all of their seated officers help upon inspecting them, then go and search. This seemed too simple. Especially for Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

~-:-:-~

"Heh heh heh heh heh! Check my Squad he says!? I don't need to waste my time. Nemu! Run a scan and check everyone's Spiritual Energy signatures with'in the Squad Barrocks! I'm glad I installed this tracking system in all of my Squad. There is no way in hell a mischevious outsider will trick me!" He yelled.

"Yes, Captain." Nemu responded.

_This is all too easy. And this persons' Spiritual Pressure is too high for me to ignore. I'll just have to find him and bring him in for research. My newest test subject is out there. _He thought to himself. "Nemu, are you done yet!?" He called out to her, obviously being impatient with his Vice-Captain.

"Yes, Captain." She replied without hesitation. It had only taking a matter of minutes to check the entire Twelfth Squad, which obviously meant that he was going to be ahead of all the other Squads. It was all too perfect. He was definately going to catch this Ryoka before anyone of the other Captains.

"Come on Nemu, lets go find the Ryoka before the other Captains finish checking their Squads." He said in a demanding tone, walking out of his Squad barracks.

"Yes, Captain." She responded as they she followed close behind him.

~-:-:-~

Kenpachi on the other hand didn't feel all that interested in this intruder. He was going to stay out of this, even with the order for all Captains to search for the Ryoka. This Ryoka was obviouslly powerful, but just not enough to spark his interest. He left his Vice-Captain Yachiru to check all of the Eleventh Squad and more or less ignored the entire situation and eventually fell asleep.

"How boring. Thirteen Captains looking for one person? It all seems like such a bore if you ask me. We don't need twenty-six people fighting one intruder. They won't miss two people from the Eleventh Squad." Kenpachi said outloud to himself. _This is all just to boring. I'm going to sleep. _He thought to himself just before dousing off.

~-:-:-~

A few hours later most of the Captains had finished their check ups and gave their Squads their orders. All of the Seated Officers were left in charge of the barracks and the Squad members while the Captains and Vice-Captains went on their searches. No one seemed to be able to find the intruder and all this seemed to be a waste of time. At least at first.

There was a large release of Spiritual Pressure; that was very, very powerful. And all the Captains had noticed it at once. It seemed that one Captain alone wouldn't be able to take whoever had this much power. They all instantly headed toward the large release of Spiritual Pressure and the first to arrive was Byakuya Kuckiki. Renji Abarai was next to him with a smug look on his face as if the two of them could handle this. Byakuya stood back as Renji stepped forward, as one man stood there alone; as if waiting for someone to arrive.

"Renji, kill the intruder without hesitation." Byakuya calmly stated.

"Heh. I'll handle him Captain." Renji said smugly. "Howl, Zabimaru!" He called out as his regular Katana looking Zanpakutō had transformed.

Zabimaru transforms into an even longer segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword. Zabimaru's guard and handle pretty much remain the same in its Shikai release.

The intruder didn't say anything, or even move. He stepped closer and had come out of the shadows revealing a man in a human suit; his hair had gel in it to hold it back and keep it in place. His eyes were cold and black, but had a bright blue glow around them. In his right hand he held a Zanpakutō that also had the aura around it. It was as if he had already released his sword.

Renji charged at the man and then swung his blade as if it were a whip, the blade released itself and swung at the out but was blocked by the intruder with ease. The extended blade was then pushed back and instantly the intruder stood right in front of Renji with a quick stepping motion that had appeared to Byakuya to be a Shunpō. The intruders blade was being in a downward motion to strike Renji before Renji could even a loud cling was heard and Byakuya was standing in Renji's place after using on of his own Shunpō.

"I see your also Captain level. Now tell me, why are you here in the Seireitei?" Byakuya asked emotionless.

The intruder jumped back and gave no reply. He looked at Byakuya with a sick smug smile. It didn't even seem like he cared about the question or the fact that Byakuya was a Captain.

"Renji stay back, he is beyond your level. I will handle the intruder myself." He said still staring at the intruder. "Now... let me and you finish this before it gets out of hand." He said as he used a Shunpō. He now stood behind the intruder with his eyes closed. "It's over."

"Over you say?" He said as he turned around.

"Yes, I have broke your Soul Chain."

"No you haven't." He said as he swung his blade in a stabbing motion to try and send his blade through Byakuya's back right into his heart but missed when Byakuya used another Shunpō.

Byakuya came from the from of the intruder this time and swung his blade. The intruder blocked and then swung back to only have Byakuya perform a block of his own. Then Byakuya and the intruders blades clashed together as they both swung and blocked each others attacks. This was followed by another swing and clash by both of them before both of them jumping back to get some distance away from each other. Byakuya then held his hand out.

"Hadō 33: Soukatsuki." He said as he fired a burst of blue spiritual energy at the intruder. The intruder had taken the shock and was surrounded be debris. As the smoke lifted, he stood there in a blocking stance; the dress shirt and overcoat burnt off of his very back. He then stood upstraight once more with and angry look on his face.

"Byakuya Kuckiki is your name correct? Just know that I, Terekineshisu, will be the one to kill you." He said in a crazy voice.

"You? Kill me? I find that laughable from someone such as yourself."

"What!?"

"You didn't come here yourself, did you? You must have an accomplice.. especially since your blade is released and your Spiritual Pressure isn't even half as much as I had felt. Tell me... who else is here?" He said, still calm.

"Who is with me? I am the only one here. I only released my full Spiritual Pressure with my Bankai to attract all of the Captains here. I have no accomplice." He said laughing.

"Your a terrible lier. And I don't have much time for someone as weak as you. I'm going to show you the difference between our powers now, and end this pathetic display of 'power' your showing me."

"Show me the-" He was interupted by Byakuya who was holding is blade up in front of himself.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said this as the blade separated into a thousand slender tiny blade fragments, which then flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's right hand. He didn't smile or anything of the sort. His face looked completely serious as he stared the intruder in the eyes; then out of no where he swung the hilt of his Zanpakutō toward Terekineshisu.

"Ah? Your finally getting serious?" He said as all the tiny blade fragements blasted toward him as he used his Shunpō to dodge the blade fragements, but they had followed him as Byakuya followed him with his hilt, making sure his enemy couldn't get away. But Terekuneshisu kept dodging with his Shunpō. Byakuya then stopped and stood there.

"Come on out, Captain Aizen." He said without looking away from his opponent.

"Ah, so you sensed me aye, Captain Kuckiki?" He said in a tone that seemed to be not so serious but as if he were caught as well.

"So now I have to face two Captains and a Lieutenant? How interesting."

Byakuya swung the hilt of his blade at Terekuneshisu again, but it was dodged once more. As he did this, Aizen fell off of the room with a large gash in his back. He landed roughly and Byakuya looked up in astonishment. What just happened? This man said he was alone and here another man is standing on top of the roof Aizen was on laughing. At first his shaded figure looked like Kenpachi's, but then he was revealed as a larger man. He had no scars, no eye patch, he looked older, and his hair was much, much longer. It went all the way down to his lower back. His eyes were nothing but a cold stare that peirced through you if he looked your way and Byakuya felt a bit of fear just looking at the man. As Aizen tried standing up, the man jumped off the roof and finished him off as if he were nothing.

"Oh? Wait.." Terekineshisu said in a joking way of surprise. "I did come with somebody. Meet my brother, Saiko." He said as he laughed uncontrollably.

Byakuya's blade was formed and he held his Katana upsidedown now. He then dropped it as it went into the grounds surface as if going into a body of water. "It seems I can't hold back.. Ban..kai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said as two rows of giant blades, with the back edges facing each other, rise up from the ground behind Byakuya. Then they scattered into an infinite number of tiny blades. Byakuya looked forward at his opponents in anger, now ready to kiss them both. "It seems I cannot hold back at all."

"Ha! You think that'll be enough to beat Saiko? You will never defeat Saiko!" He screamed.

"He can defeat me? That's not going to happen even in one-thousand years." Byakuya replied.

"You could have defeated me, yes. But Saiko is on a whole new level. He is ten levels ahead of me without a doubt. At least, with me concentrating my Shikai on him .. if I concentrated it on you.. I would have won." He said with an insane look on his face.

"Shut up, Terekuneshisu. He is too far ahead of you to beat him you weak shit! I'll defeat this bastard and we can go on to the next opponent for me to face!" Saiko said with a deep, scary voice.

"Aizen..?" Said another voice from another roof. The person jumped down and it was Captain Kaname Tōsen. "What happened to Captain Aizen?" Tōsen said with a sad and afraid look on his face.

"That big man there killed him." Byakuya said. At that time Terekineshisu had jumped back out of the way and was comfronted by Gin Ichimaru who was extremely angry as well. They had both shown up after feeling Aizen's Spiritual Pressure deplete and had to come and help defend him only to arrive too late. Now what were they to do? Aizen and them were planning on leaving.. they couldn't with Aizen dead. He was really dead.

"It looks like I get to kill four Captains today. And their Vice-Captains too. This is truly going to be.. ENJOYABLE!" Saiko screamed out with a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2: A look into the Past PART ll

**Bleach: Seireitei Reborn**

"Aizen..?" Said another voice from another roof. The person jumped down and it was Captain Kaname Tōsen. "What happened to Captain Aizen?" Tōsen said with a sad and afraid look on his face.

"That big man there killed him." Byakuya said. At that time Terekineshisu had jumped back out of the way and was comfronted by Gin Ichimaru who was extremely angry as well. They had both shown up after feeling Aizen's Spiritual Pressure deplete and had to come and help defend him only to arrive too late. Now what were they to do? Aizen and them were planning on leaving.. they couldn't with Aizen dead. He was really dead.

"It looks like I get to kill four Captains today. And their Vice-Captains too. This is truly going to be.. ENJOYABLE!" Saiko screamed out with a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

**Chapter 1: A Look into the Past: Saiko's Insanity Part ll**

Byakuya threw his hand forward making his Bankai released sword blast out toward Saiko, so quick and so many blades. The light from the sky made it look like a giant group of flower petals shooting quickly at the intruding man. Saiko hadn't moved at all. A loud crash was heard and the petals were blasted back; Saiko stood there smirking at Byakuya as if he had no chance in hell.

"I have no choice but enter this battle as well.. I loathe fighting. The more I try to avoid it, the more I'm pulled in." He said in a calm tone as he held up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on the crossguard. The ring began to spin as it released Spiritual Energy the faster it spins the circle then grows bigger and bigger till it was the same height as Tōsen. The ring then splits into 9 large glowing rings that encircle around Tōsen. He then slashed his sword as the circles go flying to various corners forming a circle perimeter of a large area. Once in position they begin to generate a black void which grows in size till it creates a large, black dome centered at Tōsen's location and anchored to the ground with 9 rings. Anyone within the dome loses the ability to sense anything around them. The only sense they retain is that of touch. "Bankai, Enma Kōrogi."

Byakuya was also trapped in this. The only people outside of this large dome was Terekineshisu and Gin, who were also fighting. The fight was with unreleased swords, but the two fighting seemed pretty matched. They clashed swords and jumped to another location where they would again clash swords.

Within the dome Kaname had created stood Byakuya and Kaname; both holding the hilt of his Zanpakutō. With this, Byakuya wasn't affected by the dome's effect at all and could use his Zanpakutō effectively. Suddenly, the dome was filled with an overwhelming Spritual Pressure that made the dome start to become unstable. This was Saiko's Spiritual Pressure and it was more ferocious than they had anticipated. The dome dissipated shortly after this Spiritual Pressure was released and Kaname was frozen. He had never seen this happen before and he didn't know how to react to this.

"I have lost this battle." Kaname said in a regretful tone. He then got down on one knee with his head bowed; he was ready for his own death now.

Gin noticed this and jumped down infront of him right in the middle of his own fight. His usual smile was gone. With Aizen dead and Kaname's spirits crushed, he was the only one out of the trio that could still fight. Byakuya wasn't giving up either. He knew where this battle was going and was preparing to put all of his strength into a last attack. This attack had to be the last because it seemed that Saiko wasn't going to be all that easy to defeat. He hadn't even been touched; even though he just faced two Captains Bankai's.

"I will have to kill you here and now. This battle has become to dangerous for me to allow you to live any longer. Prepare yourself to fall by my hand, Saiko." He said with anger evident in his voice.

"I won't die. I won't.. EVER DIE!!!" He said as he charged toward Kaname to finish him and Gin off.

"You should have come after me. That is your fatal mistake right there." Byakuya said. "This is my Shūkei, Saiko. So prepare to die." He then condensed each and every single one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird. Byakuya also grew pure white wings and a halo-like circle in the back, both made of Spiritual Energy. "Hakuteiken.."

"Hahaha! That is your final attack huh!?" Saiko screamed out as he stopped and charged at Byakuya now.

Byakuya then flew at him at a very fast speed, and then the two clashed and it was followed by a bright light and an explosion. Byakuya and Saiko stood eight feet apart with there backs facing each other. Blood then splashed the ground and Saiko turned around with a large gash in his chest. He looked at Byakuya who had fallen on the ground; his Bankai dissipated itself, signaling his death coming. Byakuya coughed up blood and turned to lay on his back. His face still showed no emotion even in death. His breathing slowed until finally.. it stopped.

"You weakling. That's what you get for challenging my power! You managed to land a hit on me, but this little scratch won't kill me!" Saiko screamed out insanely. Kaname and Gin were both gone when Saiko turned to them. He laughed at this, and walked over to Terekineshisu. "Release your Shikai. Allow me to fight at full strength now brother." He said in a demanding tone.

"Hm? If I release it, then you might go insane and destroy this place without finding an even match. You just killed Byakuya Kuckiki. Isn't he believed to be the strongest of all the Shinigami?" Terekineshisu stated.

"I don't give a fuck anymore. If he was the strongest than this is a waste of my time. I will kill every last one of these weak bastards!" Saiko barked out.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot release my Sh-" Terekineshisu started to say when Saiko picked him up by his throat. "re-le-ase.. me.. you.. bas-tard." He said as he was choking.

"Fuck you! I won't let anyone get in my way! If you don't release your hold on my power.. I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW YOU WEAK BASTARD!" He screamed angrily. Terekineshisu had no choice but to release his hold on his brother. What could he do?"HAHAHAHA!!!! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!"

"Damn it Saiko; if you go overboard I will have to release my Bankai to seal you back up. You better just finish the job and lets get out of here."

Saiko gave Terekineshisu a very dirty menacing look. He didn't like being commanded and his brother was no exception. "Watch what you fucking say to me or your head will be rolling. You weak bastard."

"Heh."

~-:-:-~

"Ken-chan..! Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed as she jumped on Kenpachi's chest trying to wake him up. "Ken-chan we have a problem. There is another Captains meeting.." She said, with less hyperness in her voice than usual.

"What? Is it about that Ryoka? I already decided not to get in that, I'm not interested." He said as he yawned.

"But two Captains have been killed Ken-chan." She muttered.

"WHAT!?" He yelled in excitement. Happy that things were finally getting interesting around the Seireitei.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru said, still sounding a bit sad.

"I might join this battle anyways! If this Ryoka is this powerful! It's been so long since I've had a satisfying battle." He said, still in excitement.

He then stood up and stretched. He was ready for battle now, but a Captains meeting was waiting for him before he had the chance to fight. He walked out of the Eleventh Squad barracks and headed for the First Squad for the Captains meeting. How boring this was going to be. Maybe something interesting would happen, but Kenpachi seriously doubted that. Well, at least until he noticed someone he had never seen before. He was small and was not wearing a shirt. He stood smirking at Kenpachi and then pointing at him... or was he pointing behind him?

"Who the hell are you?" Kenpachi yelled out.

There was no resonse. Kenpachi drew his Zanpakutō and ran straight toward the man with great haste. With one swing he knocked the man back into a building and created a small crator on it.

"KEN-CHAN!"

Kenpachi looked back after hearing Yachiru's voice, and then was pushed forward by such a strong force that came from an explosion from the Eleventh Squad barracks. He stood up looking as the debris started to clear. One man walked away and the man was another person Kenpachi had never seen. The man was laughing. In the mans right hand was Yachiru; she was almost dead and being carried by her hair. Everyone else.. surely were killed without mercy. Kenpachi's eyepatch fell off on its own as his Spiritual Pressure blasted from him and he instantly swung his blade at the big man, who held Yachiru in front of him and stopped Kenpachi from attacking.

"Kenpachi.. prepare to die just as your entire Squad had died. The Eleventh Division is no more. At least besides you and this little rodent." Saiko called out to Kenpachi. He then drew his blade holding it to Yachiru's throat. Was this guy serious? To mess with Kenpachi like this would also mean an inevitable death by all means.

"Leave her out of this! I'm your opponent you bastard!" Kenpachi screamed in anger but was too late.

"Tsk, tsk." Saiko said as Yachiru's headless body fell to the ground right before Kenpachi's eyes. And instantly a gash was on Saiko's chest as he looked down. Then another on his right shoulder and even on his left. Saiko used a Shunpō and moved away from Kenpachi but was directly followed by his vast speed.

"DIE!!!" Kenpachi screamed still charging right before being blown back by one swing of Saiko's sword.

"Kenpachi.. you had no chance of winning this fight. No chance in hell. Why not just give up and die a painless death..?" Saiko said in a mocking tone.

Saiko hen raised his right hand which held his Zanpakutō preparing to attack when suddenly he dropped it and his right arm fell to his side limp. A blade came from behind him and was straight through his right shoulder. An unnerving laugh came from behind him and the blade was slowly pulled out of Saiko's shoulder. Saiko turned around to face the Captain of the Twelfth Squad, Mayuri; with his Shikai already released and damage already done. Mayuri used a Shunpō and stood next to Kenpachi who was breathing heavily.

"Captain Zaraki. It seems you and my next experiment are in battle. I will have to take over from here and take him in for experimentation." He said sizing Saiko up. "So please stand back." He said.

Kenpachi raised his blade to Mayuri and gave out a evil snarl. He had lost it; Yachiru's death was the last thread holding his sanity. Saiko laughed before picking up his sword with his left hand. His arm wouldn't move and to him this only made things funner for him. Saiko was not going to die here. No way in hell he was going to lose to these Captains. He couldn't possibly lose.

~-:-:-~

"Captains, Aizen, Kuckiki, Tōsen, Zaraki, and Kurotsuchi are all not present. Aizen and Kuckiki are both dead. Tōsen is frozen in fear and anger. Zaraki and Kurotsuchi.. We have no idea where they are." Captain-Commander Yomamoto stated. "We must go ahead and get on with this meeting."Ichimaru, you witnessed both deaths and battled one of the intruders. The rest of you have seen nothing. We must pre-"

A strong Spiritual Pressure was felt by all of them followed by a loud explosion. This also resulted in the feeling of the Eleventh Squads members Spiritual Energy dispersing. And then Zaraki's increased to a level they hadn't seen so high up on the scale. That was what had interupted the meeting and immediately gave away the intruders placement. All of the Captains used their Shunpō and headed toward the Eleventh Squad barracks without even a warning or notice. They knew the meeting was cancelled. Even the Captain-Commander was going their and they had arrived moments later to see Kenpachi on the ground bleeding and Mayuri activating his Bankai. The battle was now all the remaining Captains, excluding Tōsen, against an injured Saiko.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
